When Wishes Come True
by TheTigerRising
Summary: wishes, we all make them but we're always so disappointed when they never come true. but, this is the opposite for Madison Ringelberg, i know weird last name, when she wishes for her favorite book character to be with her, will she be able to handle him?
1. Dreaming

**Chapter 1: The wish**

'Kishan turned me to face him, willing me to meet his eyes. "You need to know that this is not about me competing with him (Ren). It's not about some hidden agenda. It's not a crush." He brushed his thumbs across my cheeks and cupped the sides of my face" I Love you, Kelsey"'

~Tiger's Quest

I closed my book and let out a heavy sigh.

"Why cant there be real guys like Kishan." I mumbled.

'_Ha! Yeah right, there is no way a guy like that has ever lived… I'm just stuck in my own fantasy. WAIT! Come on Madison! You have to believe in your self! So what if being a human without any man to hold is boring! Theirs not like anything you can do about it! So get with it! You are human and that's all you're ever going to be!'_ I let out another heavy sigh and flopped back down on my bed. "but I really want someone special to hold in my arms… just like Ariel, and Bethany, _and_ Julia" I thought about how happy they looked whenever they talked about there boyfriends and sighed once again.

I looked out my window and gasped as a shooting star flew across the sky. I smiled and placed my hands together.

"I wish that Kishan were here, but he was 15 like me and didn't know anything about Kelsey."

I smiled happily at the stars and glanced at my clock, 12:54; I placed my book on the floor next to my bed and turned out the light, letting the overwhelming comfort of sleep envelop me.

oOo

Bright sunlight made me open my eyes. But strangely, I wasn't looking at my far wall as I normally did. I was starring at the sleeping face of the most _beautiful _guy I had ever seen. He had flawless bronze skin with silky Jet black hair. Under different circumstances, I would have screamed, but I couldn't bring myself to disturb his sleep.

I tried to sit up but was unsuccessful, seeing as though his arms were wrapped tightly around my midsection. I blushed furiously and tried to undo his iron grip, all the while admiring the skillfully toned muscles of his arms and bare torso. Though I thanked the heavens that he at least had pants on, I still felt way to awkward and tried again to undo his arms. This time I managed to wriggle out even though I earned a disappointed growl-ish sound from him. Thankfully though, he didn't wake up, just rolled over and continued to sleep.

I then carefully made my way to my desk chair and swiveled around to face him and watched the gradual rise and fall of his chest.

_'Good thing mom isn't _home' I thought. _'Though, he is quite hansom, but, he's still in my bed and I have no idea why! What do I do!'_

I swiveled around back towards my desk, in the process knocking over a pencil holder and watching in horror as it clattered to the floor. I bolted from my chair and successfully tripped on nothing, taking a face plant on my carpeted floor. At all this noise, the boy's eyes shot open and he bolted into a sitting position. He yelled out when he saw me.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" I answered. "Who the hell are you, and WHAT the HELL are you doing in my bedroom!"

"I'm Kishan" he yelled out, trying to catch his breath. "And I have _no_ idea what I'm doing here."

I was astonished. "Wait you mean-," I picked myself up of the floor and sat on the bed across from him. "Let me see your eyes."

He raised his head to look at me. Sure enough, his irises were a frightening gold with little flakes of copper around his puple. For a minute I got myself lost in the almost glowing gold orbs, but then caught myself and leaned back.

"You really are Kishan." I mumbled. "How much time do you have left?" I asked, still examining his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Until you turn back into a tiger" I answered.

He scrambled off the bed and backed against the wall. "How do you know what I am?" he demanded, jabbing his finger at me.

Reaching over the side of the bed, I picked up _Tiger's quest _and held it out to him. He hesitantly took it from my hand and quickly flipped through the pages.

"This is impossible" he rambled. "I remember all of this but not this Kelsey person. Who is she?"

"She's-she's no one" I replied.

He growled and dropped the book. "This is so confusing! How did you even get a copy of my life story?"

"oh, its my absolute favorite book, there are three so far and im eagerly waiting for the fourth to come out, I want to see who ends up with who."

"Ends up? I'm not even in a relationship." He demanded.

"That may be true, but you're the one who dreams of sleeping with Kelsey, so you tell me" I challenged.

"Dreams of sleepi- what! I've never dreamed anything like that!"

"Well," I eyed him quizzingly. "I'm the one that woke up tightly in your arms, so I thought other wise"

I laughed at his expression. "I'm just kidding, but I did wake up in your arms and it seemed that you were reluctant to let go." I giggled.

He then growled in frustration and slipped into his tiger form. He grumbled again and slumped to the floor. Resting his head in his paws, he starred up at me with his big golden eyes.

I laughed softly, opened my sketch book and started doodling. A few minutes later, big black cat then begun to snore. I tried, my best to stay awake, but after a while, my eyes started to droop and I finally drifted off to a restless sleep.


	2. The easiest explanation

_A/n: hey guys ^-^ sorry that I didn't update for a while I couldn't figure out how to add a new chapter…*nervous laughter* but! Its thanks to my editor, MyCrystalButterfly, we were able to make it as good as it is ^-^ thank you my friend! Btw, I hope it's good! Reviews are very welcome, but please no flames… Ummm, anyway, thanks for reading! And I reeaally hope you like it! Enjoy! Oh and sorry that this chapter is short… the next one will be longer _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot… if I did own Kishan then I would be the happiest girl in the world! ^-^_

Chapter 2: The Explanation

Madison's POV:

When I opened my eyes, Kishan was nowhere to be found. I silently wondered if it was all just a dream made up by my obsessed sub-conscious.

'I hope it's not…' I thought. 'Hold on, I don't hope. I want him to be gone, I mean really, he woke up in my bed!'

I drifted out of bed and slipped on skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I then tied my dark brown hair into a loose bun and taking one last look at me bright green eyes in the mirror, I nodded in satisfaction and made my way down stairs to get some breakfast. As I trudged into the kitchen I let out a loud yawn.

"Sleep well?" a smooth voice asked behind me.

I whirled around to see Kishan sitting at the table, munching on a bagel covered in creamy peanut butter.

"It wasn't a dream" I mumbled under my breath. 'To bad not wanting him here, he is way too cute just to kick out'

"Obviously" he mumbled. Being a tiger and all, he had amazing hearing, so I wasn't surprised that he had heard my remark.

"So Madison, how was your little nap?" he asked sarcastically. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already noon.

"Well, I'm a 15 year old girl and it's Sunday, what do you expect." I grumbled. He snickered as I said this. I stuck my tongue out at him, which of course made him laugh even harder, Almost making him drop his bagel.

"What is it with tigers and peanut butter?"

He shrugged. "It's delicious." He took another monstrous bite out of the defenseless pastry.

I laughed softly and went to the pantry to get my own bagel. I toasted it and when I made sure that it had a thick layer of cream cheese, I made my way to the table and sat down next to him.

"Why do you think that I'm here?" he asked.

I thought hard as I ate. "Umm…" Then it hit me. I swallowed hard.

Last night! I wished for him to be here, and that he didn't know Kelsey! I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How old are you?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment and then answered. "15"

I almost choked. 'And he was 15! This couldn't be happening!'

"Y-you're here because I a-asked for you to be" I stuttered.

"What?" he asked and gave me a very confused look.

"Last night, I was reading my favorite part of The Tiger's Quest, and I wished that you were here, my age, and didn't have a clue about who Kelsey was." I jumped out of my seat. "One of my wishes finally came true!" I exclaimed. In all my excitement, I managed to hear a whimper from the back of the room. I turned around and saw my black Labrador puppy, Percy, sitting restlessly in his cage.


	3. An old Crush

A/n: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews on the past chapters! You guys always make my day when I read them! This is really getting fun! Ok, so here's a question: should I put a recap in the beginning of each story or should I keep it as it is? Oh, and as always, A HUUUUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY EDITOR MYCRYSTALBUTERFLY!

Cosmomermaid: Thank you soooo much for your good feedback on my story! It's really keeping me going! And there will be something big going on with Rave(in this chapter) but I'm not sure about Percy… thanks again for the feedback! ^-^

TigerKishanLuver: LOL! Ikr! Ahhhh! Total fangirl!

gingerella1: Thanks for your feedback too! It really means a lot!

Chapter 3: An old crush

Kishan's POV:

"Oh, Percy." Madison said with a smile as she glided over to the dog's cage and let him out. To my surprise, as soon as she had stepped out of the way, Percy bolted over to where I was standing and practically knocked me over. I couldn't help but laugh at the energetic little thing.

"For a little guy, he's pretty strong." I laughed. As I pushed him off of me, he bounded over to the front door and began to whine.

"He probably has to go outside," I suggested.

"No, really, Einstein?" Madison mocked. She giggled softly. I lost myself in my own mind as I thought about how it was possible that I was here. 'Well, Ren and I are tigers, so there is a high chance that Madison was able to wish me here… but why me?'

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard her say something. I looked up.

"What?"

She shook her head slightly and repeated herself a little more slowly. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Sure." I said a little too quickly, making her blush a bit. 'She looks so cute when she blushes… wait, what? Cute? Why would I think that?' I pushed that away and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, my good sir." She imitated in a corny British accent.

"You're very welcome, my lady." I mocked. She laughed again and walked out the door.

Walking across the front lawn and on to the sidewalk, we started making our way down the street. When we arrived at what she called a cul-de-sac, there was a boy who looked about our age, playing basketball. When he saw us, he dropped the ball and ran over.

"Hey, Madison." He said with a smile, but it quickly dropped into a frown when he saw me standing next to her. "Who's this?"

"This is-," Madison started, but I cut her off; wanting to show whatever male pride that I had.

"Kishan." I answered, holding my hand out. He took it and shook nervously. I felt wary about this guy; he had an odd feeling coming off of him. 'I'll have to watch him… he could find a way to hurt Madison… wait, why do I care…?'

"Isaac," he answered and then turning back to Madison with a gleaming smile. "So, Madison, do you want to play some ball with us?" he asked eagerly. Gesturing towards another guy about their age. who was watching the scene with an amused look spread across his face.

"Sorry, but I have to go to the barn right after I get back to my house" she apologized.

He looked so disappointed that I had the urge to smile in triumph. "Well, ok, bye." He waved as he jogged back to his house.

I leaned closer to Madison and whispered in her ear. "You ride horses?"

"Yup, for nine years now." She answered with a look of pride crossing her smooth features. "My horse's name is Raven."

"Cool, Ren and I had a whole stable." I boasted. "Each."

"Shut up." She laughed, punched me lightly on the arm. I laughed with her until a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Madi-," I was cut off when her watch beeped loudly.


	4. Raven

_**A/n: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews on the past chapters! You guys still make my day when I read them! I'm having sooooo much fun with this! Oh, and as always, A HUUUUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY EDITOR MYCRYSTALBUTERFLY!**_

_**Cosmo mermaid: thanks soooooo much for the compliments! And maybe there will ;) but I don't know about the idea with him wishing out Kelsey, I only say this because a guy like Isaac would be too idiotic to read such an AWESOME book ;) **_

_**CindyLouwho1: thank you soooo much! It makes me soooo proud!**_

_**Tigerkishanluvr: thanks a bunch for your enthusiasm! It really makes my day ^o^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Raven<p>

Normal POV:

"We have to go back, it's almost time for me to go," Madison said. Turning back, they both headed for her house and locked Percy in his cage.

"I have to go get dressed, so no peeking!" Madison warned.

"Why would I peek at a lady when she is undressing?" Kishan beckoned; looking offended, though she could see the humorous look in his eye.

"Dude, I've practically read your life's story, remember? I know you better then you know yourself. And, as a plus, remember when you, Ren, and Mr. Kadam broke into the Queen's bath?" She urged. His face went red, he turned away and Madison smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, I know about that."

"That doesn't mean anything," he contemplated.

"Sure," she said, walking upstairs and changing into her riding outfit as she practically shoved her brown hair back in to a tight pony tail. Still giggling about how red Kishan's face was as she walked out of her room.

She practically fell down the stairs when she found him flipping through one of her older sketch books. Stomping over, she; snatched it from his hands. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Just looking, you're very talented you know." Madison could feel a smile crawling across her face, but only to have it disappear at his next words. "But, I saw a lot of drawings of white tigers but only maybe three of black ones. So does that means that you would like it better if Ren was here instead of me?" he stood and lifted her chin so that she would look straight at him. Her face burned red.

"N-n-no" She stuttered nervously. "I was reading the first book when I drew those, and the first book is mostly about Ren because you're too busy sitting alone in the jungle, blaming yourself for Yesubai's death." As soon as the words left her lips she regretted them. Kishan's expression hardened and he turned away. "But," she started. "One thing that I have always wanted to tell you is that you're not responsible for anyone's misfortune. Lokesh tricked you, and you only did it out of love, and anyone in their right mind would forgive you because of that." She carefully turned him around so that he faced her, and cupped the sides of his face so that he would look her straight in the eyes. "I bet that she forgives you, I bet that she is smiling down at you right now."

His eyes welled with unshed tears as he pulled her into a tight hug. Her breath hitched and her heart almost stopped. "Thank you," he said.

"Anytime, n-now, I really have to get going" Madison took his hand and guided him outside and towards the trail that led to the stables. "You can change into a tiger here because I'm the only one who uses this trail."

He smiled and slipped into the black tiger that she knew best. He walked beside her and purposely rubbed up against her side. She playfully tried to push him away, but of course he didn't budge. She then smiled as the smell of horses protruded their senses.

Madison patted Kishan's head, and he turned back into a man.

"Kishan, welcome to Double R. Stables." She said as they came up on the large ranch.

"Wow," he said. They walked to one off the pastures. Madison put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Not a moment later, there was the stomping of hooves as a midnight black stallion galloped over to them. He happily whinnied at Madison but turned with an almost annoyed look and huffed at Kishan. Madison giggled at his chosen affections and patted Raven on the head. "Be nice," she laughed and as he nudged at her hand playfully. "Hey, Kishan?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he silently watched the horse's affection towards the girl.

"Do you want to go on a trail ride?" she asked. His face brightened, and he nodded a little too quickly. She laughed and looked back at Raven. "Go back to the stable door and wait for us, ok?" Raven whinnied in response and galloped off.

"He actually… listens to you?" Kishan asked, looking down right awestruck.

Madison looked at him with her own questioning look. "Yeah… yours didn't?"

"Well, to an extent, I guess. But not like that," he thought for a second. "It's almost like he thinks like a human or something…" he then mumbled something that she didn't catch and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the stables," he answered, absent mindedly.

"Dude, get your head out of the clouds because the stable is that way." She laughed and pointed in the opposite direction.

Kishan also laughed and turned around. "Yeah, I guess I do have to pay more attention."

She smiled and walked with him in the correct direction.


	5. Tacking on the suspicion

A/n: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews on the past chapters! You guys still make my day when I read them! I'm having sooooo much fun with this! Oh, and as always, A HUUUUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY EDITOR MY CRYSTAL BUTERFLY!

{me: sorry… this chapter is a little short… Kishan: loser… Me: HEY! Who said that you were aloud in my author's notes? Kishan: oh, I let myself in… me: well get out! Kishan: never! I'm going to be in your authors notes from now on! So get used to it! Me:*groans and looks to readers* what do you guys think? Readers: NOOO! LET HIM STAY! Me: *blinks and tries to get hearing back* FINE THEN! Readers and Kishan: yes!}

IMPORTANT: {ok people, this is the moment you've ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! *gets expectant looks from loyal readers* A VOCABULARY LESSON! *groans* no! this is important! Ok, here we go…}

Tack: the stuff you put on a horse when you're going to ride it. (like saddles and such)

Me: PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S MY MOTIVATION! Right Kishan? *looks over at Kishan* Kishan: what? Me: *shakes head* you are so hopeless… Kishan: wait! What did I do?

Cosmo mermaid: THANK YOU! Your reviews always get me hyped up! AND YAAAYYYYY! {To other people: Cosmo mermaid said that the tigers curse is going to be made into a movie! Hopefully coming out in 2015!} P.S tell your friends to review! u

Jessesgirl123: {everyone give a warm welcome to our newest reviewer!} and thanks for all the good reviews!

CindyLouWho1: Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Tacking on the suspicion<p>

Madison's POV:

"Come on," I said and led him over to the open stable walkway. As we walked past the rows of stalls, many of the horses whinnied there greetings while others just plain-out ignored us.

As we made our way to the end of the hall, I saw raven waiting eagerly at the door. I practically skipped over to him and let him into the hall of stalls. Without having to lead him, he waltzed over to his stall and pranced in. I giggled at Kishan's look and went to get saddles for the both of us.

When I came back, I was met with the sight of Kishan in the middle of a stare down with Raven. I laughed quietly and silently walked over to them. "Something I should know about?" I asked. They both jumped and looked over to me with what seemed like utterly surprised faces. "Weeeellll?"

"What? Oh, n-no, it's nothing," Kishan stuttered.

I decided to drop it and moved to put the tack on Raven. It took about a total of ten minutes; that was only because raven refused to look at me. Instead he kept his stare on Kishan, who returned it with more vigor. I gave them both a skeptical look and leaned over the stall door.

"You can ride my sister's horse, Mrs. Penny." I informed.

"Mrs. Penny?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, directly from the vivid mind of…Allison." I said, expressing 'Allison' with special hand motions.

After his face didn't as much as twitch from its confused state, I sighed and pointed down the row of stalls. "Down there, fourth one from the door and to the right." He smiled and walked down the aisle.

I shook my head and let out another deep sigh. "Weirdo."

He abruptly turned to face me from his position at the end of the hall and shot me a suspicious look. "Who you calling a weirdo?" he called. My face flamed, and I mentally face palmed for not remembering his 'super tiger' hearing.

"Oh, umm…" I looked around for an excuse and found one when I sighted Roberto, the stable hand, waltzing with a broom. "Oh, j-just Roberto." I stuttered and pointed at the defenseless man. Who stopped dancing and quickly turned and walked off. I shook my head and turned back to Kishan.

"Hn," was all he said before turning on his heal and continuing to his destination.

I turned back to Raven and smiled. "Ready for some exercise?"

The horse in question huffed his answer and opened his stall door with his teeth. I raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly how long have you been able to do that?" All I got in response was another horse huff. I let out a small giggle and began leading him to the stable entrance.


	6. The trail ride

A/n: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews on the past chapters! You guys still make my day when I read them! I'm having sooooo much fun with this! Oh, and as always, A HUUUUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY EDITOR MY CRYSTAL BUTERFLY!

{Me: Hey guys! Here's another chapter!

Kishan: I think that they know that this is another chapter…

Me: *Sticks tongue out.* No need to be a spoil sport about everything…

Kishan: "Spoil sport"? Who says that anymore?

Me: I do

Kishan: 'Kay, whatever…

Me: Hmph… well then, on with the thanks to reviews! *turns out light and leaves.*

Kishan: HEY! Don't leave me here!... MADISON! HEY! YOU OUT THERE? MADISON!}

Cosmo mermaid:

Cindylouwho:

Tigerkishanluvr:

Chapter 6: the trail ride

Kishan's POV:

As I made my way down the hall, most of the horses gave me scared or defensive look. I didn't blame them… I mean, who would want an unknown predator stalking through their home…? Even though they were just animals, it still hurt to be treated as scum.

I tried to shake out the vivid memories of 300 years ago when Ren and I had just been cursed. Anywhere and everywhere we went we were treated like filthy animals… My mind was so filled with the vivid memories of my past that I didn't hear Madison and Raven walk up behind me.

"Hey, Earth to tiger man! You in there?" she said while waving her hands in front of my eyes. I blinked and focused on her face. Which was in fact, maybe two centimeters away from mine.

'If I just lowered my face a little bit our lips would- WHAT?' my face flamed and I stepped back. "S-sorry."

She gave me a confused look but shrugged. "So, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Uh, no… not exactly…" I said.

"You haven't even seen the horse yet, have you?" she questioned.

"Weeeellll…" she gave me a look. "No…"

"Hmm… I thought so," she said with a triumphant smile. "Well, sir, if you'd turn to your right, you'd find what you were looking for," she mocked.

I turned and found a white face looking at me curiously. "Oh…well do I feel stupid…" I admitted.

"You should," she smiled and began putting the tack on Mrs. Penny.

~ooOoo~

The trail that Madison chose was probably the worst that she could possibly have picked… to me anyway. For someone who hadn't ridden a horse in over 300 years, it wasn't any picnic in the field of flowers. First of all, the ground was rocky and uneven. And second, a certain Mrs. Penny wouldn't listen to anything… but I didn't care in the least bit. All I saw was the happy and blissful look on Madison's face. 'She looks so peaceful… I wonder if I'll ever be able to truthfully wear that look.' I frowned and shook my head 'I think we both know that that's not possible…' I looked over at Madison again, who was smiling widely and humming to herself.

"Hey, Madison?" I asked. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Where are we going?"

Her smile grew larger and she pressed a finger to her lips. "It's a secret," she giggled. With that, she turned back and tugged on Raven's rains, making him turn down a path that I hadn't noticed. I shook my head and followed her. Well… as best I could at least.

This path was even worse than the last one! There were random roots and large rocks sticking out of the ground and not to mention it was getting dark too. Not that it was a problem for me. But, Madison didn't have the super senses that I had. 'She could accidently ride the horse over a cliff… or something…'

Even with the impending danger, she continued down the path with the same happiness as before. "Here we are," she said with a smile. As I looked up, my eyes widened. It was a waterfall… but not just any waterfall, it looked exactly like the one back in India.

Flash

All I could see was sharp claws and crimson blood.

Flash

Kind eyes and a soft voice speaking to me.

Flash

A strand of blond hair.

Flash

I blinked and looked up.

'What was that?' I asked myself.

Madison's POV: {A/N Me: Yeah, yeah… I know… it's weird for me to change a POV in the middle of the chapter… but oh well!

Kishan: Thank god… I thought they were all going to see all my personal thoughts…

Me: Oh yeah? And what would those be? Huh?

Kishan: U-mm… w-well… *looks to expectant readers* w-ell… ON WITH THE SHOW! *closes invisible curtain*

Me: You know that they can still see you right?

Kishan: *Runs.*

Me: *Sighs.* Well see ya!}

I looked over at Kishan and gave him a big smile. But he looked so lost in thought that he didn't notice…

'Hmm… I wonder what's wrong with him,' I thought as I jumped off Raven and walked over to him and Mrs. Penny. Raven whinnied softly and followed.

I got up right in his face and gave him a stern look. When he didn't respond, I made the stupidest face I could. 'Still no response…' I tapped my finger on my chin and thought for a moment before a thought hit me. 'It's worth a try,' I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"I love you," I said in a stern voice while hoping that the darkness hid my red face. When my eyes opened, I was still looking at the far off look on Kishan's face. 'Really?' my irritation flared. He still didn't seem to notice. "Just kidding, I think you're an ass in skinny jeans… guess what? I'm going to dye my hair neon green and cut it really short…" no response, "or I'll cut it all off, either way is fine with me," their wasn't as much as an eye twich.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled as I shoved him off of the horse. That got his attention. He yelled out and hit the ground. Looking around Mrs. Penny, I was met with a very angry looking Kishan sitting on the ground.

"And what was that for?" he snapped.

"For spacing out, you need to pay more attention," I pointed out.

"'Keh," was all I got for an answer.

"So, on a lighter note, do you like it here?" I asked expectantly.

His smile came back and he walked over to the waterfall. "Yeah, it reminds me of the jungle I used to live in."

"Yeah, me too, that's why I like to so much," I said as I tied the horse's rains to a tree. I went to stand next to him and stared into the crystal clear water. Now that it was dark, the night sky was reflected off of its surface so it looked like we were both staring into the stars. "I especially like it at night."

"Any reasoning behind that?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled too and said; "Because the water looks like the night sky… and when i stare into it, I feel like I'm walking through the sky with the stars following me." I sighed and giggled a little. "Really sappy, I know… but that's just how I've always felt."

"It's not sappy." Kishan said. I looked up at him. "If you want sappy, go read some of Ren's 'lonely guy' poems," he said with an oddly serious face. A few seconds of peaceful silence ticked by before we both started laughing out loud.

I whipped a tear from my eye and looked down at my watch. I gasped. 'Ten fifty-seven! How did it get this late this fast! '

I grabbed Kishan's arm and tugged him away from the water. "We have to go," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have school tomorrow! That's why!" I demanded.

~ooOoo~

Back at the house:

I ran upstairs with Kishan on my heels and made a beeline for my room. I was about to close the door when I was a streak of black in the corner of my eye. I spun around to find Kishan's tiger form lounging on my bed.

"Your time ran out, huh?" I asked. He huffed and rolled over. "Well I have to get ready for bed so you have to leave for a bit." I informed him.

He rolled over, gave a very toothy tiger yawn and got off the bed. He stalked over and rubbed against me as he walked out the door.

I closed it behind him and walked to my dresser. I then pulled out a large shirt and some shorts and slipped them on.

I opened the door and smiled at Kishan's tiger face. He stepped in and hopped on the bed. I turned out the light and blindly made my way to the bed. I slipped under the covers and fell into a deep sleep with the calming sounds of Kishan's breathing.


	7. Just Another Day

_{A/N: YAAAAYYYY! Chapter seven is FINALLY up! I'm soooo sorry it took so long… I didn't have many chances to get on my computer…*Nervous laughter*  
>Kishan: Keh, way to leave them hanging…<br>Me: Shut up!  
>Kishan: Make me!<br>Me: Do you really want me to!  
>Kishan: Eat a rag!<br>Me: What does that even mean!  
>Kishan: How in all the seven hells should I know!<br>Me: Seven Hells? Where did you get that?  
>Kishan: Just shut up and go to one of them!<br>Me: grrr….*Deep breath*. Aaaannyyyywwaayyy… Big thanks to Mycrystalbutterfly, to who which this could not be as possible, and a huge thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I love you guys!_

_Cosmomermaid/Virginiawriter: Ok ok ok, break it up…0v0 but dude, I love you guys! You're so nice! Both of you! And, as the author, I don't think I can choose between the A/N and the story… *Brain overload…*~*…*_

_Tigerkishanluvr: Thanks soooooo much! TEAM KISHAN FOREVER!_

_Swornpledge: Thanks a bunch! And I personally started laughing when I wrote it to… ^u^_

_DesertedRosex: Thanks so much!_

_Me: Anyway… on with the story!^u^  
>Crowd: Yaaayyy!}<em>

**Chapter 7: Just another day  
>Kishan's POv:<strong>

_'Kishan! Kishan! Where are you!_' The mysterious girl's voice called out into the misty darkness. _'Kishan! Where did you go!' _A figure moved towards me in the fog.

_'Who's there?'_ I called. The figure moved closer until her face was the only thing shrouded from my view. She was wearing an expensive-looking, blue sari.

_'Kishan? Is that really you?'_

_'Who are you?'_ I asked.

_"Y-you really don't know who I am?'_

_'Should I?'_ As those words left my lips, the dream faded as did the girl.

My eyes cracked open and I took in a deep yawn as I took in my surroundings. I was alone.

"Madison?" No answer. My nose rose in the air and I took in the different scents. I started to panic.

Her scent was hours old…

I looked at the clock and read that it was a little after ten. I pursed my lips and jumped from the bed. I made my way down the stairs to see if she had just woken up early. She wasn't there…

I hurried around to each room in a state of almost-panic. As I walked in the kitchen, I saw a piece of paper taped to the fridge door. Hurrying over, I ripped it off, eager to find out what it read. 

_Kishan,  
>Good morning! Sorry that you had to wake up alone… I sadly have school today….<br>I'll be home around 4:00 so don't get to bored ^u^. If you leave the house, make sure you know how to get back! I'm going to be tired and not in the mood to go looking for you! If you need anything, here are a few people you can call:  
>Police: 911<br>Poison control: ***  
>…vet: ***<br>Hospital: ***  
>Fire dept: ***<br>My Aunt Prudie: ***  
>OK, have fun!<br>P.S. If you want to pick me up at the bus, it's up at the stop sign to the right of the house ^u^. See you later!_

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I set the note down on the counter and walked back upstairs.

_'All this excitement made me more tired than before…'_ I thought as I slumped back down on Madison's bed. I slowly closed my eyes, expecting to get another few hours of sle-

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEEEEEP**

**BEEEEEEEEEP**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

**Normal POV:**

Kishan seethed as he looked triumphantly at his handy work. The alarm clock was in pieces on the floor against the wall.  
>"FINE THEN! I WON'T SLEEP!" He growled at the in-animate object. He crashed out of the room and practically jumped down the stairs and yelled to no one. "I'm going for a walk!"<br>~ooOoo~ 

Kishan was confused. He didn't know why he was so agitated and he didn't really want to know. Whenever he tried to think of why, his dream popped into his head.

_'Y-you really don't know who I am?'_

_"Should I?'_

Growling in frustration, he slipped into his tiger form and crashed into the woods.

**Madison's POV:**

The clocked ticked, counting down the minutes to my infinite doom…

5. Simplify the infinite product (1+x) (1+x2) (1+x4) (1+x8) (1+x16)..., given |x| 1.

_'I'm so screwed…'_ That thought swirled around my head as I looked blankly at the test question. _'Maybe I can wait it out and finish it tomorrow.'_

__***Ten minutes later.***

**BRRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG!**

I smiled and went to turn my unfinished test in. When the teacher gave me a weird look, I smiled sheepishly and walked away. I didn't stop walking until I was safely seated on the bus. Heaving a large sigh, I relaxed as I felt the bus start to move.

**Kishan's POV:**

*Back at the house.*

I was so bored…. I was sitting in a seat at the table and tapping my foot impatiently on the floor. I looked at the clock and smiled.

**3:58**

"Yes! Finally!" I yelled as I jumped from the table and ran out the door. I found the stop sign that Madison had mentioned in her note and stood next to it. Waiting… still waiting…. My eyes started to droop and I looked around for a comfortable place to rest my eyes. I smiled as I laid eyes on the big oak tree that stood behind the sign.  
>Jumping up onto one of its thick branches, I slowly dozed off. But as I dozed, I dreamed; dreamed of more forgotten memories.<p>

_'I'll hold you. You won't fall.'_

_'What if you fall?'_

_'Cats don't fall out of trees unless they want to. Come here.'_

**Normal POV:**

As the bus pulled into Madison's stop, she looked around for a certain prince that she hoped would be waiting for her. Sadly, he was no where in sight. She frowned in disappointment and walked off of the bus.

Just as her foot touched the concrete, a whooshing sound entered her ears and suddenly Kishan was standing in front of her with a goofy smile playing across his features.

"W-where did you come from?" she asked as her face frantically heated.  
>He gave her a questioning look and pointed above him.<p>

"I was in the tree," he answered nonchalantly. As through it was completely normal to spend ones free time in a tree.

She looked back at the bus and tensed at the sight of maybe five kids looking at Kishan in utter disbelief. She turned and glared at Kishan, who unconsciously took a step back and looked at her in confusion. 

"What's wrong with you!" she growled.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kishan asked.

"Normal people just don't jump down from a branch that's 30 feet off the ground! They would die!"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a normal person!" he yelled. She could see that he was getting a little pissed.

"Just come on!" she yelled as she grabbed his ear and tugged him back to the house.

"Ow! OW! OW! OOOWWW!" he screeched. "Will you stop that!"

She didn't let go until they were both safely in her house with the door shut tightly.

"How could you be that stupid!" she yelled in his face. He just yelled back, while rubbing his red and slightly swollen ear.

"You're the one who asked me to wait for you!"

"I didn't ask you to do any inhuman feats!"

"Well soooorrrry!"

"People are going to start asking questions! What am I supposed to tell them?"

"How in all the seven hells should I know!"

"GRR! You're so aggravating sometimes!" she growled. "Now I know how Ren always felt!"

"Well then why the hell did you even wish me here in the first place!"  
>That stopped her. She paused and stuttered, trying to find the right thing to say. She finally glared up at him in frustration and stomped up the stairs. Kishan flinched as he heard her door slam.<br>He growled and kicked the front door as hard as he could without breaking it. "GODS! Why can't I ever do anything right!"

_{A/N: and their it is! Chapter seven! …finally…_

_Kishan: exactly, finally, how lond did you want them to wait? Huh?_

_Me: shut up! I didn't have a lot of chances to be on the computer!_

_Kishan: suuureee_

_*smack!*_

_Kishan:OOWWW! What the hell! Why'd you hit me!_

_Me: 'cause you were being snoody, that's why._

_Kishan: Did it really have to be with a frying pan!_

_Me: *blows invisible smoke off of frying pan* your just lucky I didn't use my chainsaw…_

_Kishan: *gulp* w-well what ever!_

_Me: aannywwaaayy… for any one wondering, Kishan's second dream was from when he and Kelsey were in that big tree in the second book. When she was terrified of falling off while she was sleeping and Kishan tried his best to comfort her._

_Kishan: what? when did that happen?_

_Me: *ignoring the buffoon* well, stay tooned!}_


	8. Saris and sherwanis

_{A/N: ! Number eight! Ok so, sorry I haven't updated… I was in New Orleans… but anyway, this was a hard chapter to write, and you'll find out why by the end of this chapter. *Evil laugh.*_

_Kishan: What is it? Can you tell me?  
>Me: Of course not!<br>Kishan: Whhhyyyyyy?  
>Me: Because, no one can trust you with information; you'll blurt it out to the entire population.<br>Kishan: Says who?  
>Me: The girl who's read your life's story, that's who.<br>Kishan: Noooooooo, in my life, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets.  
>Me: Well not in my story your not.<br>Kishan: *Sticks tongue out and leaves special A/N room.*  
>Me: Well then, on with the thanks for the reviews. ^u^<em>

_Cosmomermaid: Thanks so much! As I've probably said before, I love reading you're reviews! And no, my chainsaw OuO. (*Hugs chainsaw*). Anyway, thanks a bunch for all the compliments! And it would be awesome if I could write the screen play, OuO, then I might have a chance to meet the actor who's playing Kishan! *Fangirl scream.*_

_KellsxRen: Thanks for the compliment!_

_SwornPledge: I'm so happy that you like the authors notes. OuO_

_Virginiawriter: CONGRATS ON BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! *Gives cookie.* OuO Anyway, as you munch on your cookie, make sure not to choke OuO. I'd greatly miss your reviews. OuO Thanks a bunch for your reviews! I love reading them! And I made sure that the tension didn't last long, as you will see by the end of this chapter. *Evil laugh.*_

_Me: on with the Story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sari's and Sherwani's<br>Normal POv:**

"Kishan? Kishan, where are you!" Madison searched frantically for her tiger. "Kishan! Where are you!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he yelled, walking into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for Madison. "But where are you?"

A head popped out of the pantry and Madison smiled. Walking towards him, she handed Kishan a pop-tart.

"Guess what," she said, the excited look in her eye gave Kishan a bad feeling. A week had already gone by and they had gone through more stupid fights then any normal person could handle. Good thing that they were both far from normal.

"What?" he asked nervously. She smiled even wider and whipped out a piece of paper from behind her back. Kishan took it from her hand and read out loud what it said. "Cuthbertson High School welcomes you to a night out at 'Two Princes' Indian Cuisine' on Saturday, June 2 at eight-thirty PM. We welcome you to bring as many guests as you would please to this special event."

He looked up at Madison with a confused look. She smiled again. "It's this special end-of-the-year event that my school is having at this Indian place. And get this; the place's theme is based on you and Ren's story! Can you believe that!" She was practically jumping with excitement. "It's already Saturday so it's tonight, and you, Mister Big-Tiger-Man, are coming with me"

"Says who?" he challenged.

"The girl who's paying, that's who," she smirked at his look of defeat. "Plus, we have to dress up Indian style."

"I don't have anything 'Indian style'," he noted.

"Umm…my dad had something that he used to where when ever he went to events in India, you could probably fit in that," she smiled a bit sadly then and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you," dragging him up the stairs, she tried to block the painful memories that made their way into her mind.  
>Kishan studied her pained face. "Madison?" he asked. She looked back at him, giving him the best smile she could. "What happened to your dad?" her smile faded and she turned away. "You can tell me."<p>

"He died." She sniffled and opened the door to the master bed room. "In a fire in India," she pulled him over to one of the closets and stood in front of the door. "He was a missionary of sorts… he stayed in a hut whenever he was there. One night, his hut caught on fire… the entrance was blocked and… and," she held back a small sob. Kishan took her in his arms and muttered soothing words into her hair. "And, he didn't make it out."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry; it had nothing to do with you." She pulled away and turned back to the closet door. "All his old stuff is in here. Everything that survived the fire and all the stuff he used to bring home." She opened the door, looking at all the old and dusty stuff.

"Wow." Kishan muttered. There were artifacts and different colored saris strewn across the floor and the shelves.

"Yeah… he loved to show me the stuff that he brought home. Everything had a story and its own significance. I can remember every story, every special part of every item." As she said this, she picked up a gold tiger statue. "This one was my favorite; I made him tell the story all the time. It was an artifact that was worshiped as Durga because of her pet tiger. It was a gift from one of the villages. They said that it was for helping them through their hardships." She set the statue down and walked to another part of the closet. Five saris and sherwanis were hanging there. "This is all the clothing that he brought home."

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV:<strong>

I picked out one of the saris and held it up for Kishan to see. It was light turquoise with purple lightly sewn into it. The drape was light purple with delicate patterns and light silvers.

"This one is the one I'm going to where to the restaurant. It's my favorite one." I placed it back on the rack and pulled out one of the sherwanis. It was black with white beading threaded along the seams. "You can wear this one. It only seems appropriate." I smiled at his fake glare and shoved it in his hands. "Now, go get changed, I want to see it on you."

"Don't order me around."

"Keh! I'll order you around all I like, it's a free country!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He walked out of the room and into the hall bathroom. I sat down on the floor in front of the door and waited. After a few minutes, the door opened and out came Kishan with a big goofy smile gliding across his face. I stood up and looked him up and down with a smile of my own spread across my cheeks. He looked at me with childish excitement. "Well?" he said; lightly twirling like a little girl in a new dress. "How do I look?"  
>"It looks great!" I walked in a circle around him and smiled even wider. "It's perfect, Except…" I trailed off, eyeing his messed up hair. He huffed and walked back into the bathroom, ushering me in behind him.<p>

"Do what you must," he said and stood in front of the mirror. I smiled again and went to work.

~ooOoo~

* * *

><p><strong>Kishan's POV:<strong>

Maybe thirty minutes later, Madison was finished. She eyed her masterpiece with a keen eye and told me to look in the mirror. Nervously, I turned and lightly gasped. It actually looked pretty good. I was scared that she would do something crazy and embarrassing as revenge for ripping one of her drawings yesterday. But no, it looked good. It was a simple side swept style.

"What, is it so good that your just speechless?" she smiled triumphantly and shifted some of my hair out of my eyes.

"No, I'm just amazed that you didn't shave my head." She glared at me and slapped my arm.

"Keep talking like that and maybe I will." She smiled again in spite of herself and patted my shoulders. "Now stay here while I go get ready." She looked over at the clock and gasped. I looked over as well. It read 7:30 in big, bold, red numbers. "It's already this late?"

She ran out of the room like it was on fire as I shook my head. "She's crazy." I stood up and walked out of the small bathroom and into Madison's room. Rummaging around, I found her sketch book, making sure that it was the one that I'd seen her drawing in; I flipped through the pages and marveled at her talent. I felt a hint of jealously seeing as though I could never even draw a stick figure right. I set down the book and sat on the bed, staring out the window. After a few minutes, a black car pulled into the driveway and a girl about my age got out.

Curiosity got its run as I got up from the bed and walked downstairs to meet the strange girl at the front door. Just as the doorbell rang, I opened the door to see a very surprised look in the mystery girl's face.

She was about a foot shorter than me with dark olive skin. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight braid that ran down her back. She was wearing a green sari with gold trimming. Her dark brown eyes stared at me with an almost frightened look. Her mouth was moving as though she was talking, but no sound was coming out.

"Can I help you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"W-who are you?" she finally got out.

I smiled and answered her. "I'm Kishan, Madison's friend who's visiting from India." I smiled again as she sighed in relief.  
>"Well, Kishan, is Madison ready to go?"<p>

"Yup," sang a voice behind us. I turned and my heart just about stopped.

Madison was standing there with a slight smile on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a simple bun and a jeweled head dress sat on top of her head. Her bright green eyes were lined with light gray eyeliner. But what really caught a person's eye was her sari. It sat snugly around her and made her already present curves pop out. In short; she was beautiful.

"So, how do I look?" she asked sheepishly. I couldn't find words to say, I sat there almost sputtering. But thankfully, mystery girl saved me by letting out a girlish squeal.

"Oh my god! You look amazing!" she ran past me a enveloped Madison in a tight hug. "Ok, we're going to be late. Let's go!"  
>"Ok." Madison smiled as she was pulled out the door. As she rushed past me, she grabbed my arm and tugged me out, making the door shut with a loud slam.<p>

~ooOoo~

_*At the restaurant.*_

The mystery girl, who had been introduced as Dominique, looked around for a good parking spot. When she found one, we all got out of the car. When Madison stepped out, she tried her best to straighten her sari to perfection. After giving up, she let out an exasperated sigh and looked over at me.

"Kishan?" I looked up. "Can you help me with my sari?"

I nodded and made my way around the car. Walking up to her, she smiled as I moved the cloth around until it looked as good as it did when I first saw her in it. The whole time, I was feeling pang after pang of jealously that the other guys in there would see her in this. But, I also felt pride as seeing that I was the one to walk in with her. I stepped back and smiled approvingly.

**Flash.**

Blue fabric fluttering in the wind.

**Flash.**

Small arms wrapped around my waist.

**Flash.**

I blinked and looked up. Madison was fixing me with a concerned look.

"You ok?" she asked. I nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. Smirking at her red face, I started walking with her towards the restaurant. "Kishan! Let go!"

"Not a chance," she huffed in defeat and walked along with me. We walked in the door and were bombarded with the loud voices of about one hundred teenagers. I let go of Madison's waist only to cover my ears. But took them down when I felt Madison poke my side. "What?"

"Let's go find a table," she yelled over the noise. I nodded and allowed her to drag me to the back of the restaurant. As we walked past the different walls and windows, I couldn't help but marvel at the different artifacts of princes, tigers and palaces. There were a few tables open but she dragged me to the one farthest from the noise. "Is this one ok?"

"Definitely." But my smile faded when a figure walked up to us. He was wearing a deep forest green sherwani with his hair slicked back. In short, he looked like the biggest idiot in this place. My mouth formed a frown when I realized who it was: Isaac. The guy that tried to make a move on Madison the first day I appeared here. My frown turned into a scowl as he turned to Madison and asked her to dance.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked me. I faked a smile and shook my head. When they were out of ear shot; I growled deep in my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

After a few minutes of being alone, a waitress walked up and asked Kishan for his order. Before he could get out an answer, a strange smell hit his nose, making one thought drift through his head.

**Fire.**

He smelled smoke, and there's no smoke without fire. He quickly shook his head and got up from the table. he couldn't even walk a foot before the explosion happened. It was so strong that it knocked Kishan off of his feet. He could hear people screaming and he could see figures running through the smoke.

He got up and looked around at the damage. He was no longer standing in a restaurant; he was standing in a pile of rubble. The ceiling had caved in and most of the walls had fallen down. But he didn't care about that; his mind was filled with the disturbing images of Madison dead, bloody, or even blown to pieces. He shook his head to get them out of his mind and went on searching.

Rummaging through the rubble, he kept calling out to Madison, hoping, praying that she would answer. The firemen hadn't arrived but Kishan could hear them in the distance.

Using his super-human strength, he lifted up one of the fallen walls, and there she was. Lying there in the rubble, her sari was torn beyond repair and her hair had fallen out of its bun and covered the floor around her. Throwing the wall away, he knelt down beside her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Panic rose in Kishan's as he listened for a heartbeat. He breathed out a sigh of relief and he heard the faint beating of her heart.

He had to give her CPR if he wanted her to have any chance at life. He quickly knelt down and moved his mouth to hers. Blowing air into her lungs, he pinched her nose and pounded her chest with his hands.

After a few minutes without a single breath from her. Kishan began to get desperate. But, nothing was working. He fell against her in exhaustion and tried to catch his breath. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked to Madison's face.

"Please, wake up." He closed his eyes and gave one last breath to Madison's lungs. Lifting away from her face, despair began to set in and he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He opened his eyes to meet emerald green ones.

"Kishan?" she asked.

"Madison?" he smiled widely and brought her into a sitting position. "Are you ok?"

She coughed and looked back up at him with a weak smile. "I-I think so."

He smiled even wider and pressed his lips to hers. Holding there for a moment, he pulled away and looked into her sea, green orbs. "Thank god."


	9. will you remember?

_{A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY YYY! Number nine! Ok so, sorry I haven't updated… I was at camp and in New Hampshire visiting my dad… but anyway, this was another hard chapter to write, and you'll find out why by the end of this chapter. *Evil laugh.*_

_Kishan: well, I'm here today because Madison is unconscious._

_Imaginary Madison from Kishan's mind: I'm here!_

_Kishan: well then_

_IMFKM: yup! So move aside and give me the floor Tiger man._

_Kishan: hmph, just like Madison. *smiles fondly to himself*_

_IMFKM: what do you expect!_

_Kishan: *sigh* well, this is going no where fast… ON WITH THE St-_

_IMFKM: woh, woh, woh. That's my line mister!_

_Kishan: well then! who ever said that it can't be mine!_

_IMFKM:*gags kishan and ties him up in the corner* ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Kishan: mpphh! mmmmphhh! mmmmmmmmmmmmpppphhhhh!_

_P.s: im going to make the story more visual, so if you want to see Madison's sari, Kishan's Sherwani plus other visuals from the story, visit:_

_ gallery/_

_(^u^)  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kishan… yet.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 9: **

**Kishan'sPOV: **

I silently stared down at Madison's sleeping face. I thought back to what had happened after I'd kissed her.

~ooOoo~

As I pulled my lips away from Madison's, she smiled sweetly before her eyes slightly rolled back into her head and she went limp in my arms.

"Madison?" I slightly shook her small form. "M-Madison?"

Despair started to set in as I continued to shake her. But no mater what I did, she didn't wake up. I started panicking and I frantically looked around for help. But, as I did the wheels in my head decided to begin turning again, making me remember something that my mother had told me when she was teaching me about medicine.

'Remember Kishan, always have a clear head when someone is hurt and you have the chance to help them. You must never panic or become rash. Always be focused.'

I looked down at Madison to find that her breaths were short and frantic, also that they were gradually getting slower. I knew what was wrong; she had inhaled too much smoke and wasn't getting enough oxygen.

I slid my arms under her lightframe and lifted her up bridal style. I carefully shifted my hold and began towards an opening into the air. By then the firemen and ambulances had arrived and were taking the injured children and teachers to the hospital. I walked over to the nearest empty ambulance and reluctantly handed her over to the man.

"What happened to her?" the man asked, looking to me for an answer, as he laid Madison onto the stretcher.

"I found her under a fallen wall. I resuscitated her, and she was awake for a few minutes but passed out again because she inhaled too much smoke."

The man nodded and strapped a breathing mask to Madison's face."I see… would you like to ride in the ambulance with us?" I nodded and climbed into the ambulance with the other doctors.

~ooOoo~

Madison still hadn't woken up, but the doctors said that she would soon. Her breathing was closer to normal and she was peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed.

I sat on a chair next to her and waited impatiently.

Trying to busy myself, I looked around the white room. There wasn't much to look at. There was the bed, the medical equipment, a window, and a small bedside table. I got up and slowly walked to the window, it looked out at the city and had a great view of the night sky. Well, it would have been great if there wasn't a monster storm in the distance.

"Figures" I mumbled.

"Kishan?" my head whipped around to find Madison's sleepy face staring at me in confusion. "W-where am I?"

I smiled and sat back down in the chair next to the bed. "We're in the hospital. You passed out remember?"

She looked at me questionably. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" she shook her head.

"So, you don't remember anything?" she shook her head again and gave me a small smile.

"There was an explosion in the restaurant and you inhaled too much smoke"

Her eyes widened at this information and she stared in shock. "Is everyone ok?"

I nodded. "There weren't any casualties, but a lot of people had to be taken to the hospital, including you."

She let out a long sigh of relief and looked back to me."Are you ok?"

Smiling; I nodded. "No need to worry about me, I heal quickly, remember?"

She smiled again and nodded. Sitting up slowly, she looked around the room. "So, when can I go back home?"

"Now, actually. The doctor told me that we could leave as soon as you woke up" she nodded. "But, there's some bad news…"

She turned to me with a concerned look. "What?"

"The doctor had to call your mom. So she's on her way back from California now."

"Shit." She shook her head. "How am I going to explain this to her?"

"Explain what?"

Looking over at me again she scowled. "You."

**Madison's POV: **

This can't be happening. Mom is on her way home from California as we speak, and I was sitting in a hospital room with a 300 year old Indian prince who can turn into a tiger. no doubt. This was not happening. Pulling my thoughts together, I worked up a plan. 'If mom's driving home (which I know she is) then that means I have a good week until she gets home… that should be enough time to think up an excuse as to why Kishan is here. I think…. Oh god… I'm so screwed!'

"Ok," I said at last. "She should be here in about a week, so we have more than enough time to think up an excuse to why you're here and not in India."

Kishan nodded and stood. "Ok, step one: get back home."

He reached his hand down and helped me stand from the bed.

"That's going to take time to repair." I mumbled as I stared down a my ruined sari.

"Hn." Kishan said as we walked to the door.

*Back home*

Stepping out of the shower, I slipped on a towel and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red and I had small cuts and scrapes all over my body. My skin was paler than usual and the ends of my hair were slightly singed. In short, I looked like I just stepped out of a really cheap sci-fi thriller.

Sighing, I slipped on some sweat pants, a large sweat shirt and brushed out my unruly brown hair.

I walked down stairs and was met with the mouth-watering scent of chocolate chip cookies.

Stepping into the kitchen, I smiled at Kishan and sat down next to him at the counter and took a cookie from the plate.

He smiled and took one as well. "Took you long enough to get down here."

"Hmm."

"What, no back talk? Not even an insult?"

"Never bite the hand that feeds you, right?"

"Hnn." Was his only reply as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

"I remembered something about the explosion." Kishan froze as I said this and set down his cookie.

"And that is?"

I thought hard back to right before the explosion. "Well, while I was dancing with Isaac," Kishan let out a barely audible growl as I continued. "I wasn't paying any attention to him or the music, so my eyes started wandering. As I looked, I saw a tall Indian man walk to and from the kitchen. I only noticed him because he wasn't wearing the uniform of the other workers so it seemed a little odd to me."

"What did he look like? Can you describe him?"

"Well, he had short black hair that was slicked back and he was wearing a really expensive-looking suit. I didn't get a good look at his face but he looked really suspicious and very out of place. I think he was the one that set off the explosion."

Kishan was still lost in thought as I finished my story. I started to say something when the phone rang. I stood up and walked over to the wall phone, hesitating only slightly, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A deep Indian accent greeted me happily. "Good evening, Miss. May I please speak to Madison Ringelberg?"

"Speaking."

"Well, hello" the voice said cheerfully. "My name is Anik Kadam. May I please speak to Kishan?"

**Kishan's POV: **

Seeing Madison freeze up like that, I walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "Who is it?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally getting it out. "Mr. Kadam."

My eyes widened ad I took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Kishan? Is that you?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good." There was a moment of silence and I heard two voices in the back ground. "Ok, we're coming to get you, ok? We're already on the plane there."

"We?"

"Yes, Ren and Kelsey are with me as well. But only I will be there to pick you up."

"Oh, when are you going to get here?"

"Probably in the morning. Around ten, maybe."

"Great. See you then"

"Good bye."

I hung up the phone and turned back to Madison. I was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"So, you're going to leave?"

"I don't know."

*Sniff.* She then did something unexpected; she stepped closer, wrapped her arms around my midsection and stuffed her face into my chest.

"Please don't go."

Wrapping my arms around her, I nuzzled my face into her neck and breathed in deeply. She smelled like fresh cherry blossoms and vanilla.

"I won't."

*Sniff.* "Promise?"

I pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. Dazzling emeralds stared up at me hopefully.

"Promise," she smiled and pulled away.

Punching my arm slightly she said. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok," shifting into a tiger, I followed her upstairs and climbed into her bed next to her.

~ooOoo~

Opening my eyes to the darkness of the early morning, I shifted back into a man and silently slid under the covers. Madison was still asleep and breathing softly. Moving next to her, I looked down at her face. She looked so calm and serene. Moving a strand of dark hair away from her face and smoothing it back against her head, I smiled.

She shifted and turned the other way. I took this as a chance and pulled her small frame against my body. I draped an arm over her side and closed my eyes, once again falling into a restful sleep.

~ooOoo~

Bright sunlight made my eyes open when it was finally morning. But if it was any different, I would have liked night to go on just a little longer. I sadly looked down at the sleeping girl who was spooned up to me. I knew that I would have to leave her today and found that I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her every day.

**DING-DONG **

The doorbell sounded and I looked over at the (newly replaced) clock on Madison's desk.

Seven past ten, 'Dammit.'

Jumping up from the bed and effectively waking Madison in the process, I walked out of her room.

"Kishan? What's wrong?"

"They're here."

"O-oh."

We both walked down the stairs to the front door.

**Madison's POV:**

We exchanged a look. I smiled reassuringly and reached for the door. Opening it, I welcomed the sight of an old Indian man,

"Good morning" he said. Mr. Kadam was just as I had imagined him.

"Good morning" I said happily. "Come on in."

"Thank you" He said and stepped through the door.

We led him to the Living room and sat down on the couches. on the smaller love seat and kishan and I sitting on the larger couch across from him.

"So," I said; trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "You're here to bring Kishan back to India?"

He nodded and looked to Kishan, who was slightly glowering at the floor.

"Kishan." I said. He looked up. "At least say hello to him."

He nodded and looked up at them. "Hello"

Slightly smacking him in the back of the head, I looked back at our visitor; who was looking at Kishan with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're a lot younger" He said.

Kishan looked up with a look matching his. "No I'm not"

"Yes you are" I said. He looked at me with a raised eye brow. "I wished you to be my age remember?"

He nodded absently and dismissed it as though we were discussing Peanut butter and Jelly.

"Wished?" questioned.

I nodded. "I wished for kishan to be with me, to know nothing of Kelsey and to be my age."

"Extraordinary." He paused and looked from kishan to me again. "And, why would you wish for him?"

I smiled. "Because he's my favorite book character."

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Explain."

Slightly confused. I looked up again and found that kishan was looking to me with an anxious look. Sighing, I started. "Every young girl has a fairy tale prince that they wish to be with. Kishan is mine. He's smart, charming, brave, compasionite, full of energy, funny, and" I paused looking for the right words. "and, he's the kind of guy I've always dreamed of. The kind of guy that will jump in front of a bullet if they cared enough for you. I know all this not only because of the two weeks I've spent with him but also from reading his life story. I know about everything that has gone on in his life. I know about him falling in love with yesubai, I know how he was tricked by lokesh and most importantly, I know about his 'other half'. I also understand why you need to take him back to india. You need his helpto break the curse. So don't let me intrude anymore on you're lives anymore than I already have."

Mr. kadam nodded and looked over to kishan. "I see. In that case; kishan, say your good byes."

With that, he walked out of the house to wait in the cobalt blue hummer that waited out in my driveway.

** Kishan's POV:**

"Madison, you're not intruding on my life"

she shook her head and looked to me. "yes I am. I ripped you from you're perfectly good life, made you forget the one you loved and even made you younger. I'm a terrible person for doing that to you." She lower her head as her tears started to flow down her cheeks.

I wrapped an arm around her and lifted her into my lap, all the while, whispering calming words into her ear. "no, bilatia. You are not a terrible person."

"that's what you used to call Kelsey. You loved her you know. You had such deep feelings for her that you almost tortured you're self to stay away. Because you knew that she was ren's and not yours. But, you didn't realize that you still had a chance, a big one in fact. And I took that chance away from you because I was selfish."

"No"

"what?"

"I don't have strong feelings for her. I remembered everything about her last night while I was talking to ." she gasped but didn't say anything. "I remember why I loved her so much. But I don't anymore."

"why not?"

"because.."

"because is not a good answer."

"well it's good enough for now" she laughed and lifted her hand to move a piece of black hair from my face.

"thanks for making me feel better."

"hnn." I wasn't listening though. I was lost in the feeling of her against my chest. I stuck my face into her soft hair and breathed deeply. Slowly taking in the ever present sent of honey and vanilla. It was intoxicating. I quickly lost myself, quietly nuzzling her neck with my nose.


	10. letter to readers

**DEAR READERS!**

**HEY! ITS THETIGERRISING! **

**I KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER AND THAT YOU WILL PROBABLY BE A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED FOR THIS- I ALWAYS AM...- **

**ANYWAY, IM TAKING THIS CHANCE TO EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS.**

**KISHAN: ABOUT DAMN TIME**

**ME: HEY! WHO EVEN LET YOU IN HERE!**

**KISHAN: COSMOMERMAID**

**ME: (TO COMSO) NOT COOL DUDE, NOT COOL**

**KISHAN: NOT REALLY**

**ME: DUDE! *SIGH* SORRY COSMO**

**KISHAN: SO, WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING US AGAIN?**

**ME: UGH, IM NOT TALKING TO YOU. **

**KISHAN: KEH!**

**ME: *SIGH AGAIN* ANYWAY, I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING… THE WORST THING HAPPENED THAT HAS PRETTY MUCH PUT ME AT A STAND STILL FOR THE TIME BEING… I LOST MY FLASH-DRIVE… IM SERIOUSLY RIPPING MY HOUSE APPART TRYING TO FIND IT…. BUT! I HAVE HAND WRITTEN ALL THE WAY UP TO CHAPTER 12 SO WHEN I FIND MY FLASH-DRIVE I'LL BE ABLE TO PUT THOSE UP QUICKLY ^u^ **

**ALSO, IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS AN INSTAGRAM; THEN FOLLOW ME.**

**I'M THETIGERRISING**

**BTW, ITS AN ACOUNT I MADE JUST FOR THIS STORY PLUS OTHER RANDOM STUFF. SO, IF YOU WANT TO SEE IMAGES FROM THE STORY, SUCH AS WHAT HER HOUSE LOOKS LIKE, WHAT DIFFERENT ROOMS LOOK LIKE, AND MAYBE EVEN WHAT SHE HERSELF LOOKS LIKE… I DON'T KNOW *EVIL CHUCKLING* SO, IF YOU HAVE AN INSTAGRAM, FOLLOW AT THETIGERRISING! AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE IT, BUT YOU HAVE A SMART PHONE/ ANYTHING THAT CAN HAVE APPLE APPS, GET INSTAGRAM! **

**IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OF THE SORT… THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU… I'VE TRIED TO PUT LINKS TO WEBSITES THAT I COULD PUT PICTURES ON. BUT, THEY DON'T WORK… IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, REVIEW IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE LOVE <strong>

**THETIGERRISING**


	11. Don't Forget me

A/N: ok, so I haven't found my flashdrive but I decided to just save it to the computer for now. Soooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update… First my flash drive decides that it doesn't like me anymore and leaves, then school started and in high school, the first day of school is not an excuse for not having homework… *sigh* but the good thing is that I have already written the next three chapters on my ipod and should update a lot quicker. HOPEFULLY… anyway… thanks a bunch for your loyalty to my story and thanks a bunch to mycrystalbutterfly!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Don't forget me<strong>

**Normal POV: **

Madison looked over at Kishan with an utterly depressed look. She had lost all hope in him staying and was trying to except the fact of him leaving her forever. Kishan's head was still buried into her hair. His shaggy raven hair almost completely shaded his Golden eyes from her view.

"Kishan?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He just kept nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. She called his name again. He looked up this time and silently starred into her emerald eyes. A sad smile rested on his face as Madison made a decision. Standing up; she walked upstairs to her room and returned a few moments later with something small wrapped tightly in her hand.

Kishan's eyebrow raised as he walked over to her. Gently opening her clasped hand, he revealed a necklace. It's silver pendent glinted in the morning light. The pendent was held by a thin silver rope that tied at the end. But what really caught his eye was what was painted in the middle of the metal circle. It looked like a Chinese character.

"what does it mean?" he asked softly.

"Tiger." She responded fondly. "My grandmother gave it to me right before she died. It means a lot to me. Take good care of it ok?" she pressed it into his hand.

"your giving it to me?" she nodded and gave him a small smile. Kishan shook his head and placed it back into the palm of her hand. "I cant take this. It's way to important to you."

"That's exactly the reason I'm giving it to you. You're very important to me and I don't want you to forget me." She stood on her toes and pulled it over his head. "so don't ok?"

Starring down at her, he smiled. "It's kind of hard to forget the girl who changed your life forever right?" He had meant it to be a joke but Madison just lowered her head and gave a curt nod.

"I'm going to miss you tiger." At her soft words, Kishan wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and held her there in a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you to." 'so much.'

** Madison's POV:**

We sat there like that for a moment before I realized something that hadn't crosses my mind before. I looked up at Kishan. "Did you realize that didn't seem surprised when I told him that I'd wished you out of a book?

He nodded. "My mother once told me that everyone's story is written down for someone to read. You just seemed to find mine."

I stifled a laugh. "Yeah, me and about a million other people all over the world."

He smiled. "that to." We both let out a string of laughter. But it was pathetic laughter that only seemed to raise the tension in the room.

Pulling away, I wiped my slightly watery eyes with the sleeve of my sweat shirt and smiled up at Kishan. "You-you should probably get going."

"But I promised that I'd stay, remember?" there was a pause.

"I think we both know that that wasn't going to happen… plus, we don't want mr. Kadam to get mad…" there was another pause.

"I don't think I've ever seen truly mad."

"still…" the only reason I was even uttering these words was because I knew that if he didn't leave now, he never would. It's not like I wanted him to though… it's just that if he didn't; he and Ren would be stuck as tigers fro the rest of there lives… and that's not fair to either of them… so, I had to let him go…

Kishan nodded finally and looked deeply into my eyes. As glistening emerald met fiery gold, he ever so slowly started to lean forward. He moved closer and closer until his lips were just centimeters from mine. He paused, waiting fro my reaction. My heart was beating so hard that I didn't doubt that he could hear it through my chest. My face was burning and I could barely breathe. He began to move closer.

My eyes widened and at the last possible moment, I cleared my throat and stepped back. Leaning my back against the wall and keeping my head down. Kishan did the same, stepping back and letting his hair cover his eyes. His face was slightly pink and his mouth was pressed into a tight line.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered under his breath and walked to the door. Waiting a moment before following him out, I stopped at the edge of the porch and watched him walk to the car. When he reached the end of the walk way, he turned back to me. I smiled and waved my hand. I figured that I might as well end this moment with a smile. "Bye Kishan."

He returned the smile and waved back. "Goodbye Madison…"

I realized then that my tiger was gone fore good… because in circumstances like these, goodbye meant _Goodbye_. He stepped into that passenger side of the hummer and shut the door. I let out a barely audible whisper. "_Don't forget about me…_"

The car pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. I stood there until it was out of my sight. As I walked back in the house and shut the door behind me; three thoughts hit me. Kishan was gone, he was never coming back, and I was alone. I sank to my knees and let out all of the built up emotions that I'd held in for that past hour.

* * *

><p>~ooOoo~<p>

*2 years later*

**Madison's POV:**

Life had long before gone back to normal. I was seventeen now and going to be a senior in high school. My mom was always around nowadays and she pushed me to perfection like she always had. She never asked about what had happened those few weeks she was gone so I never told her. She only knew about when the restaurant blew up and I was sent to the hospital.

Life was boring without him around. There was no one to joke with, no one to yell at for breaking my alarm clock, and no one to look at when I woke up. Right after he had left, I'd have dreams of him almost every night. I would wake up in the middle of the night crying, laughing, or seething in anger. But, I only occasionally dreamt of him now. He was more of a distant memory that would fight its way into your mind now and again.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- **

Groaning, I turned over in my bed and starred at the clock for a few moments before I actually comprehended what time it was.

**5:34**

I glared at the offending numbers. _'Why in all hells did it go off at 5:34 in the fecking morning!'_

I glared at the clock again and turned back over in my bed. _'For gosh sake! It's summer!'_

Hugging my stuffed tiger closer to my chest, I let my tired eyes flutter close. The dream hit me almost instantly.

_Stepping through the think fog that surrounded me, I looked around for what seemed like the millionth time. I glared at the nothing-ness. I'd had this dream many times before and had seen some sort of figure before waking up. And oh, there's the figure. It was the shadow of a tall man. I waited to wake up, but I didn't. My eyebrows creased in confusion as I called out to the shadow. The silence dragged on, and then; the figure stepped though the thick haze. _

_His black hair was neatly slicked back so that it slightly fanned out at the nape of his neck. He was wearing the most expensive looking suit I'd ever seen and he reminded me of someone, but I couldn't exactly place my finger on who it was._

_He smiled at me. It wasn't a kind smile in any way. It was a deceiving smile; the kind that would have made infants cry. I shivered at his stare. Then he spoke._

"_well, well, well, it seems as though you survived my little surprise at that restaurant hmm?" his thick Indian accent wove its way through the fog and into my mind. I gasped in realization. "figured it out have we? What a sharp girl. Well you're right, I was the one who set off the explosion two years ago." As he said this, something glinted on his chest. Looking down, I spied a long, silver chained, necklace that ended just above his navel. At the end of the silver chain, there was a res jewel. It glowed slightly with power. _

'_An amulet?' thinking for a second, I thought of who this man reminded me of. Then it hit me. 'not _A_ amulet; _the _amulet!'_

"_You're Lokesh" he looked at me with a crooked smirk playing across his angular face. _

"_oh, you are smart aren't you. Now I see why Durga picked you."_

_My face creased in confusion. "what?"_

_He smirked again as his image began to fade. "wait! What do you mean she 'picked' me?" but, he was already gone. _

Sitting up in bed, I breathed heavily; trying to figure out what had just happened. Why did Lokesh want anything to do with me? Why did it seem that I was now the center of his intentions? Why did he even know that I existed? These thoughts along with many others floated through my mind.

**Kishan's POV:**

I felt terrible. I hadn't been eating right since I left America because I just wasn't hungry anymore. I hadn't been sleeping well either because I just couldn't get to sleep. But, when I did manage to successfully keep my eyes closed, my mind was plagued with dreams of Her…

Ren and Kelsey had gone on there latest quest but returned empty handed. They had said that Durga said that they were missing something important. When they had asked her what it was, she refused to tell them. But, I couldn't find it in me to care. I spent most of my time in the jungle as a tiger anyway. It was quiet and peaceful there. I felt detached from the world. But mostly, I felt alone.

One night, I fell asleep without trying to. Then, the dream began.

_I stood in a large room all alone. it reminded me of a ballroom that you would find in a French mansion from the 1600s. Soft darkness loomed in the corners, taunting me. It was eerie, but that's not it. I could hear voices through the large walls and high ceilings. Walking to a wall, I stuck my ear up against it's cool surface. I could hear a party going on. Laughter, music, quiet conversations, and the occasional clinking of wine glasses. Walking to the next wall, I didn't even have to place my ear against it. I heard explosions and screams of terror. I heard walls crumbling and the room I was standing in shook slightly. On the next wall, I heard a woman crying, screaming out curses in French. My eyebrows creased and I walked to the final wall. There was nothing. It was utter silence. The room shook again as another explosion went off on the next room. I looked up at the ceiling and strained my ears to hear the deep, evil laughter emanating from it._

_ "Do you understand?" I whipped around to find Durga standing in the middle of the room; looking at the ceiling. _

_ "No." I shook my head as she looked over at me, head still turned upwards. _

_ "It's the timeline of suffering." At my confused face, she lowered her head to look at me and gestured to the first wall I had listened to. "Before suffering, there is happiness."_

_ Twinkling laughter echoed from the wall as the goddess turned to the next wall just as the room shook once again. "Then, there is suffering." The room shook harder this time, making dust from the ceiling fall to the floor. _

_ Turning to the next wall, my eyebrows lowered as I heard the painful cries of the woman from before. Durga's mouth pulled into a slight frown. "Then; there it mourning the loss." _

_ She then turned towards me and the silent wall behind me. "Then, there is nothing." The room shook as I nodded and gestured to the ceiling. _

_ "what about the one in the ceiling?"_

_ Looking up again, her frown deepened. "The evil force that creates all suffering in the world."_

_ Silence dragged on. "Why are we here?"_

_ "I am here as a hint. You are here to figure that hint out." She then faded into the darkness. The room ceased shaking as new sounds emanated from the walls. But these were filled with memories. In the first wall I could hear Madison's twinkling laughter. In the next one, I heard her crying. My head lowered and I walked to the third wall. I jumped back in surprise as I heard her yelling in anger._

_ "gosh, she sounds pissed."_

_ I walked to the final wall and could hear her singing. Her enchanting voice filled my mind as she sang the lyrics to Taylor swift's 'Ronan'. The only reason I new what it was called was because she had sang it so many times that I just had to ask her what it was called. A smiled rested on my face as I looked to the ceiling, it was silent. When I looked back to the floor, I saw a girl lying on her stomach writing something in a notebook. As I got closer, I saw that the girl was Madison. She wore the same sweatpants and sweatshirt that I had last seen her in. Her silky brown hair cascaded down her back. And her feet were stuck up in the air, ricking back and forth ever so slightly. Her head rested in her right hand as she wrote something in the notebook and scowled as she angrily erased it. But, when I got closer, I saw that she wasn't writing, but drawing instead. _

"_Wow, there's a shocker." I said. She didn't seem to hear me because she kept on adding lines to her drawing. Lying down next to her, I looked at what she was drawing; it was a tiger, but not any tiger, a black tiger. It was standing at the edge of a pool under a waterfall; looking into the clear water. It reminded me of the waterfall that Madison had taken me to those few years ago and I smiled. As I looked closer, I could see the reflection of the tiger showed no tiger, but a man. I smiled wider and stood up as the dream faded._

Sitting up in bed, I frowned softly. She looked to happy.

"Maybe it was better that I left…"

* * *

><p>OK! So there's chapter ten! was it good? Were there any parts that didn't make sense? If there was then just review the question and I'll answer it the best that I can. Anyway,<p>

I'm going to put a review quota for the next story, lets say…

6 reviews in order to get the next story

10 reviews to have it out speedy quick!

Ok! Everyone review! Even you; person in the Philippines. Yeah that's right I know your there. *evil laugh*

Reviews are LOVE!


	12. Hope for tommorow

_(A/N: I feel so bad for not updating for so long… I just got my own computer and plus I've been really busy with school starting up again… *sigh* but its mostly because I'm a relatively lazy person… so yeah… so sorry…_

_Kishan: you fail as a fanfiction writer…_

_Me: *sadness* I really do_

_Kishan: keh- people are going to start to hate you_

_Me: w-what! No their not!_

_Kishan: but we both know that they will_

_Me:… *sniff* im so stressed…_

_Kishan: *eyes wided* are you crying?_

_Me: *Sniff* no!_

_Kishan: *walks up to Madison and lifts her chin* yes you are!_

_Me: *slaps hand away* shut up*_

_Kishan: *humph*_

_Me: So, any way… im so sorry but this is a reeeeaaalllyyy short chapter… I wanted to get something out there as soon as I could and I was having really bad writers block with this one fore some reason… *sigh* im a terrible person… anyway, on a lighter note, ON WITH THE STORY-NESS!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Madison's POV:**

A week later, I had another very strange dream…

_I was standing in a large ballroom. The ceiling was very high and decorated with a French mural. The floors were tiled with large marble slabs that sparkled in the dull candle light. As I spun around, I realized it look a lot like the French ballroom from my history textbook. _

_"Hello?" my voice echoed for no one to hear. "Is anyone there?!"_

_The room shook as muffled screams of terror escaped from one of the far walls. My body froze in terror; I held my breath as the silence dragged on. But, when another rumble shook and sinister laughter emanated from the ceiling, I ran to the large wooden door on the wall closest to me. I tugged as hard as I could on the gold handle and screamed as it melted away. My breath caught in my throat as more laughter came. But this time, it was much closer. _

_I whirled around to find Lokesh standing a few feet away from me. I gasped and backed against the door. He chuckled again as he lifted one of his elegant hands toward me. _

_His voice dripped poison was he slowly stepped closer. "Ahh my little one. There is no where to run this time."_

_I screamed and desperately tried to open the door. But, as I did, a large roar echoed through the thick wood. I would know that roar anywhere. _

_"Kishan?!" I yelled. "Kishan! Help!"_

_Only silence answered me. I whirled around to meet Lokesh's face only inches from mine. _

"_it's futile" he said. "Your soul is mine."_

_A smirk stretched across his face as his hand lowered to the spot right under my ribs. To my utter horror, his finger nails began to push their way through my flesh. I felt no pain, but the fear was real enough. I screamed again as his fingers traveled deeper into my chest. _

_Then, a white fire burst from the hole and traveled up Lokesh's arm. he screamed in pain and jumped back. I looked down in amazement at the white hot flames that burned from my soul. It didn't hurt. It was more of a warm feeling. The flames spread across my body and completely encased me in white. I lost control of my body as I stood up and turned to Lokesh, who was cradling his damaged hand and gazing at me in amazement. As I spoke, my voice changed. No longer was the small, powerless voice of a seventeen year old. Now was the voice that commanded oceans and skies; the voice of a goddess. _

_"You have set your sights on the wrong pray; devil worker." I said. My consciousness attempted to figure out who or what was controlling me when she spoke again. "My daughter's powers are to powerful for even you to control. Now leave."_

_Lokesh's face twisted into a glare of hatred. "I will not be denied what is rightfully mine!" he screamed and charged. _

_My hands raised as a tingling sensation traveled to my finger tips. Lokesh's eyes widened as a bright flash erupted from my hands. I felt n escaping feeling as I gained control over myself. Blinking until I could see again, I looked around. Lokesh was gone._

I gasped and sat up in bed. Placing a hand on the spot where the fire erupted on my chest, I felt for the gaping hole that sat there a minute ago. Feeling nothing; I lied back down on my pillow and tried to quiet my beating heart. Making a decision, I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep. I had a very important day tomorrow.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

I slammed my hand down on the brightened alarm clock. Blinking my tired eyes, I let out a large yawn. I sat there in bed and thought out the plan I had created last night.

After the dreams I had been through, I had made up my mind to call for some answers. Not that he would have any answers though… _'oh well'_ I thought. _'It's worth a try.'_

I yawned again and got out of bed. But, just to my luck; my foot twisted just the wrong way and sent me flailing to the carpeted floor. My hands shot out to catch me but my right one fell just a little to the right and I heard a small crack. Pain pricked through my wrist as I sat up of my knees and held my injured appendage. I glared at the wall in front of me and cursed my natural bad luck. The pain grew and I bit my lip to resist tearing up.

Standing up, I walked to my random stuff box thing in my closet and pulled out the wrist brace that I'd used back in the seventh grade when some guy on the football team wasn't watching where he was going and completely tackled me to the ground… (A/N: true story bros… not a good day for me) I sighed as I tightened it around my swelling brake.

_'damn… this is not going to be a good day for me…'_ I frowned and walked downstairs where my mom was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading some food magazine… _'Same old mom'_

I walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out my personal phone book. I flipped to 'K' and placed my finger on the number labeled. 'Kadam'

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number quickly and walked out to the screened-in back porch so my mom couldn't hear my conversation.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Rin-

"Hello?" asked a thick Indian accent.

" ?"

There was a short pause. "Speaking, and who is this?"

I laughed silently at how weird this might sound. "It's Madison Ringelberg"

There was another pause and I bit my lip, hoping he remembered. But, it was Mr. kadam we were talking about. "Ahh yes, . How are you? It's been far too long."

I smiled happily. "I've been… ok, how about you?"

"Very good. So, how can I help you?"

"well, I wanted to talk to you about Lokesh…"

"Lokesh, why?"

"well, it puzzled me to but just over the past week or so, I've been having these really odd dreams about him."

"Hmm… could you elaborate?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess so…" I explained in detail what dreams I had had. He stayed patiently quiet all the way through; only interrupting to ask small questions. When I was done, we sat in silence for a moment before I heard a deep sigh over the phone.

"Well, this might sound a bit odd, but I think it would be best if you came to India. Mostly for protection but also because it seems as though you were dragged into this whole mess. I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble but I thimk it would be best if you came to stay with us."

My words were caught in my throat as I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly, trying to get some sort of words out. I was finally able to squeak out a small 'sure'.

"ok then, I'll be sending you all your travel information in about a week, you don't have to worry about plane fees, I have that covered. But, do you have a passport?"

"umm, yes" I answered.

"Well I'll be sending you a fake one as well as a fake ID."

"Uhh, ok."

I could practically hear him smile over the phone. "ok then , I'll be happily awaiting your arrival. Expect your information in about a week. Have a good day; goodbye."

"Thank you, and you have a nice day as well; goodbye" with those words, I clicked off the conversation and had a little mental dance party. _'I was going to see India! But not just any part of India! _The_ part of India where the Tiger's curse all started!'_

* * *

><p><em>(AN: ... wow, that was really short... *sigh* the next one will be longer though OuO... anyways, i hope you liked it :) _

_PS: this was also just some short story filler that i needed to get out so that you wouldnt get confused later on... ooookkkkk! well, i look forward to your reviews! they always make my day, like, TEN TIMES better! i love you guys! _

_i also want to say thank you to MyCrystalbutterfly! i wuv you for helping me with this! _

_Reviews are love :)~_


	13. Seeing you again

Chapter 12: Seeing you again

* * *

><p>I stood outside the terminal with a small backpack by my side. I hadn't brought a lot of things because Mr. Kadam had phoned later in the week saying that he had that taken care of. I guessed that meant that he already had an entire line of clothing waiting for me. I smiled at the thought. It seemed that Mr. Kadam always went over the top with this sort of thing. It still amazed me how much money Kishan's family had to throw around…<p>

My mom had decided not to come see me of for whatever reason she had this time. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had always had a hard time with planes. Ever since she saw her sister board one and then seeing it crash into the world trade center 11 years ago. Sighing, I looked about the room. Many people bustled through the airport's halls. But that wasn't very unusual for this airport. Though in the terminal I sat in, there were only a few select people who all looked way to up-tight to be friendly. So I decided to sit quietly until we were allowed to board.

I always hated these sorts of situations. Those times when you're in a new place and you don't know anyone and you're not entirely sure what to do when the time comes to do it so you're scared that you'll look like some idiot. **((A/N: if you catch my drift))** I fiddled with my fingers nervously for a moment before reaching into my backpack and grabbing my beat- up sketchpad.

Drawing never failed to calm me down in times like these and it was a nice pass time while I was waiting for the plane preparations to finish. I sketched the outline to a tiger's head. It was easy for me now, since I'd drawn so many tiger's over the past two years. But, each time I drew it, I could never seem to get it's stripes right. I would look at it after I'd finished and it would just look off. Like something was missing from it. It was the same with this drawing. I scowled and erased one of the bending discolorations to draw it in another way.

"Hey, nice drawing." I jumped a little bit and swerved my gaze up and into a set of deep gray eyes. Dark hair fell over his forehead and he smiled as I looked at him. He seemed about my age with a nice tan along with not so shabby a body.

I blushed slightly. "t-thanks" he laughed and stuck out his hand. "I'm Derek by the way. Sorry about scaring you."

I smiled and shook his hand politely. "I'm Madison, and it's fine. Are you on this flight?"

He nodded and motioned down to his suitcase. "Yup, I'm going for an internship job for some big time salesman over there."

"Really? That's cool. I'm going there for college" This was the excuse that I had told everyone, And pretty convincing one if I do say so myself. Everyone had believed me when I told them so I just rolled with it. I had finished high school early because of my good grades and was already looking for collages when this whole thing had come up.

"That sounds interesting; what are you majoring in?"

"Archeology"

He nodded his 'ok' and looked back to my sketch. "You're really good at that, can I see the rest of them?"

I was about to answer when the flight attendant announced that we could board. I smiled my apology and said my goodbye before walking briskly onto the plane and taking my seat in first class. I smiled as I sat in the large, comfortable chair. I was happy that Mr. Kadam had gotten me a first class ticket in the short time he had. I was also amazed that he would spend so much money on me! It was always nice to receive big pleasures like this. I closed my eyes and waited for the rest of the passengers to board.

"Hey there" my eyes snapped open as Derek sat down next to me.

"What were the odds huh?" I smiled. He smiled back and motioned to my back pack.

"so, can I see those drawings now?" I was I little confused at first but then It clicked that he had asked to see them before so I nodded and took out my sketch pad.

"Here, they're not that great, but it's the best I can do." he smiled and took the book. His smile widened as he looked at each picture.

"What are you talking about?! These are amazing!" As he got to the last picture, he studied it before handing it back to me. "You seem to like that one black cat a lot. There were a lot of pictures of it in there."

I smiled sheepishly. "Haha, yeah. He's pretty special to me if you know what I mean. He's a tiger from one of my favorite books. He's been on my mind a lot recently so I decided to draw whatever I saw in my head."

I thought over what I had just said and made a funny face. "You probably think I'm a nutter…"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not at all. I totally understand where you're coming from. So, what book is that tiger from anyway?"

"Oh, uh, it's called tiger's curse." I smiled at the thought of it. "It's been my all-time favorite for a few years now."

He smiled again and nodded. He then faced forward in his seat and buckled his seat belt. "Oh, you might want to get ready, we're about to take off."

I looked outside the window and sure enough, we were already moving towards the runway. I quickly put my sketchbook away and buckled my belt. "Thanks for that." he didn't answer so I looked over to find him deep asleep. "Wow, he must have been really tired…"

I sighed and looked out the window. _'This is going to be a long flight…'_ with that thought, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

* * *

><p>It turns out that the flight wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Well, it probably was but I was having so much fun talking to Derek that it only seemed like an hour or two. So, when the plane landed, we gathered our things and said our goodbyes at the terminal. I frowned as I lost sight of him in the crowd and sat down onto one of the seats. <em>'alone again.'<em>

Then, a feeling of utter excitement overtook me.** ((A/N: you know the feeling; a fan-girl/boy feeling))**

_'I'm going to see Kishan! After all this time I'm going to see him again! Plus! I'm going to see Ren and Kelsey and Mr. Kadam and maybe even Nilma! Oh my gosh I'm so excited!'_ just then, I felt a small hand land on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and looked up into the face of a young, very pretty Indian Woman. "yes?" I asked.

She smiled and held out a hand; which I shook politely after standing up. "Would you happen to be Madison Ringelberg?"

I nodded and she smiled again. "My name in Nilma, Mr. Kadam has asked me to escort you to the house."

My eyes widened and I nodded before following her out of the airport and to one of the cars out front. And when I say car, I mean CAR! It was the nicest, most expensive car I'd ever seen! I didn't even need to know the brand to know that it was one of those cars that you see some sort of celebrity driving or something!

I climbed into the passenger seat and ogled at the luxuries as Nilma skillfully made her way through the Indian traffic. I sat there in utter terror as we drove down the busy streets. It was crazy out there! People kept walking right in front of us and cars barely even paid any heed to the traffic signs. I seriously thought I was going to die a few times. But, Nilma was able to get us onto an almost deserted highway without even a scratch. How she was able to do that, I would probably never know. After a while, my eyelids started to droop and I fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't really dream, it was more of like visions flashing in front of my eyes. Visions of something running though the deep jungle somewhere. And there was also the feeling of emptiness. It was a terrible feeling that I knew all too well. The car hit a bump in the road and shook me awake. I sat up groggily and looked around the car; looking at the scenery that we were passing. We were driving slowly now and traveling down a dirt path eclipsed in vegetation.

"Wow, it's really beautiful"

"I know" Nilma said with a smile. "It's nice to see you awake Madison, we're almost there; Just a minute or two to go."

"really? Only a minute or two?" she nodded and kept her eyes on the road.a minute or so later, She smiled and sped up just a bit as we entered a sun-lit clearing in the jungle. My jaw dropped as I saw what sat in the middle of the clearing.

"that's the biggest house I've ever seen!" I exclaimed as we drove up to the front. "is this seriously the house!?"

Nilma simply nodded and parked the car. I opened the door and jumped out. "gosh…"

I picked up my backpack and was about to walk up the stairs when the front door opened. A woman in her early twenties walked out with a big smile spread across her face. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a French braid that was tied off with a bright red ribbon. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement as she made her way down the stairs and wrapped her slightly muscled arms around my shoulders. When she drew back, she smiled again and held out her hand; Which I took and shook politely.

"hi, I'm Kelsey Hayes. You must be Madison, am I right?" my eyes widened as I nodded. _'how could I have not known that she was Kelsey! All of the signs were right there in front of me! *mental facepalm*'_

"uh, yeah! I'm Madison Ringelberg. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled as I found my voice once again. She smiled wider and let go of my hand.

"the pleasure is all mine. Ive heard so much about you! And I cant wait to see some of your artwork! I hear that your pretty good at it!" my eyes widened again. "how could she-'. She must have seen my confused look and interrupted my thought. "Kishan talks about you all the time." she laughed lightly. It was a twinkling laugh that I instantly envied. "I feel like I already know you!"

I laughed along with her but quieted when someone else walked out of the front door. A man, with dark hair, tan skin and stunning Cobalt blue eyes that surveyed me skeptically. "You… you must be Ren." he nodded and walked up to Kelsey and I. Kelsey in turn smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. He returned the smile, then turned to me and held out a hand which I also took and shook. "it's nice to finally meet you."

"And you to, Madison right?" I nodded a yes and he huffed. "I feel like I've known you for years…"

"Let me guess, Kishan filled you in?" I guessed and he chuckled and nodded. Kelsey smiled and gestured to the door.

"Come on in, it's waaaay to hot out here." she said as she fanned her face with her hand. Smiling, I followed them both into the mansion. The scent of vanilla and Cherries wafted through the house. The first thought that struck me was that it was so clean! There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere to be seen! _'how do they do that…'_ at home I would dust and clean until my hands hurt and then about ten minutes later, it would be all dirty again… _'hmm…'_

Ren broke the silence when he spoke up. "Just so you know, Kishan doesn't know that you're here."

"what! Why not?" Kelsey smiled at that.

"He needed some 'cheering up' so we thought that this would be a nice surprise." just then, the loud bang of a door being thrown open came from somewhere back in the house. "speak of the devil."

Then, I heard his voice for the first time in two years… "Ren! Who's here? I swear to god it smells exactly like Ma-" that's when he ran in and saw me. "Madison…!"

"Still remember how I smell? Dude, you've _got_ to get over me." I chuckled sarcastically. But, he wasn't exactly listening to me. He just stood there with a dumbfounded look spread across his face. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kelsey had dragged Ren up the double staircase and was now out of our sight. So, I just smiled and said, "surprise"

Then, he was in front of me. I squeaked in surprise and lost my balance. I waited of the impact of my butt to the floor, but it never came. Instead, there were strong arms holding me up. Kishan smirked and pulled me all the way up. "Still clumsy as ever."

I blushed slightly and scowled. "Im not clumsy, you just surprised me!"

He smirked and pulled me into his arms. I stood there in shock for a moment before melting into the hug and wrapping my arms around him. "I missed you." he muttered as he put his nose into my hair.

I laughed lightly and squeezed his torso a little harder. "I missed you too tiger-man."

* * *

><p>((AN: *Sniffs sadly* i feel like I'm ignoring this story way to much...

Kishan: thats 'cause you are

Me: Pshh! *scowls* am not!

Kishan: dude, when was the last time you updated, like six months ago?

Me: *looks down in shame* i know...

Kishan: see, im right. even when im wrong; im right

Me: *raises an eyebrow* that makes no sense... *thinks* and you got that from the movie we were watching last week!

Kishan: keh! no i didnt!

Me: *rubs her temples* yeah yeah, whatever...

Kishan/madison: REVIEWS ARE LOVE! (OwO) ))


	14. Girls VS Boys

**When wishes come true chapter 14: Girls Vs. Boys**

"_I missed you too tiger man"_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Madison let go of Kishan and stood back to look at him. Smirking, she squeezed his bicep. "Someone's been working out hmm? Trying that whole 'macho man' look?"

He half-heartedly pouted and crossed his arms. "You don't like the macho look?"

"Hmm…" she tapped her finger on her chin and look him up and down. "Nah, the soft and cuddly look suits you better." He dropped his arms and waved her off.

"Whatever." He then took Madison's bag from her shoulder and began to walk up the staircase.

"What, you're just going to leave me down here? _And _you're taking my stuff? Now is that anyway to treat a guest that was just on a plane for eight hours?"

"I'm taking you to your room, idiot, so shut your yap and follow me." with that, he turned and continued to the second floor. All she could do was huff and follow.

As the two made their way through the house, they come up on a hallway that was lined with four doors. They were all on the same side and looked identical to each other. Kishan stopped at the farthest door and turned the knob. As he opened it, the faint smell of vanilla flew through Madison's senses.

"Here we are" he stepped in and placed the backpack onto the large bed. "This is your room. It has its own bathroom, a terrace and a fully stocked closet. it looks out onto the backyard just like the others."

The girl nodded at his explanation and walked around the expansive place. The walls were painted a soft pastel yellow with white crowning. The room had dark hard wood floors with a large, fluffy white rug in sitting in front in the large bed. Speaking of the bed, it looked like it was a king with soft yellow and white sheets. It looked like there were a thousand pillows adorning the head of it.

Grinning happily, she jumped onto the pillowed surface of the bed and seemed to sink into the sheets. Rolling over onto her back, she starred up at the white ceiling and chuckled. "This is probably the fluffiest bed I've ever laid on."

Kishan let out a small laugh and walked over. "Oh yeah? Try my bed, sometimes I feel like I'm going to suffocate in that thing."

Giggling, she got out from the fluffy confinement and continued to explore her new residence. She first walked out onto the terrace and found that it connected to the three other rooms in the hallway. "Hey, Kishan? What are those other rooms?"

"Ren, Kelsey, and I's bedrooms. This is like the bedroom wing I guess. But Mr. Kadam and Nilma refuse to sleep up here so they each have a room downstairs."

"Oh" She turned on her heel and stepped back into the cool, air conditioned room. Gliding over to a set of double doors that she guessed was the closet; she placed both of her small hands onto the knobs and turned them. "Now, for the fully stocked closet!"

She pulled the two doors apart and almost jumped in excitement from what she saw; the walls were lined with designer brands from all over the world. There were clothes ranging from fancy dresses to Victoria secret bathing suits. "Wow, I can't even- I mean, like how does- wow… just wow." She stepped into the smaller room as Kishan follow quietly. "I mean really! How does Mr. Kadam do all of this!?"

"I haven't the slightest idea…" Kishan shrugged. "But wait, I want to show you something that I had part in."

Madison raised a thin eyebrow skeptically. "You?" he nodded and grinned.

"Cover your eyes" she let out a sigh as she obediently covered her eyes with her hands. A few hangers clanked together and fabric rustled. Kishan then quickly made his way back to the petite girl. "Okay, now open"

Her eyes flew open and she gasped and covered her mouth at what was before her. She couldn't believe her own eyes. It was the Sari that her dad had given her. The very same sari that was destroyed in the restaurant explosion. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Kishan, H-how?"

He smiled proudly and smoothed out the soft fabric. "I had it sent to a master tailor. I was even a little surprised at how well he did."

The tears began to flow faster with everything he said. When she couldn't take it anymore, she rushed forward and wrapped her small arms around him. "Thanks Kishan, you have no idea what this means to me"

A blush painted Kishan's face as he wrapped his own arms around the shaking girl. "No problem." She stepped back and wiped the stray tears from her face.

"No really, this is incredible." She takes to delicate dress into her arms and smiles. "It's just how I remember it."

The young prince smiled and ruffled your hair. "Just don't get sappy like this all the time and we'll be good." Madison laughed and hung up the gift.

"Ok, now put on a swimsuit cause everyone's going swimming." Kishan smiled and walked out, but not before calling to her. "Be down in five!"

"K!" she yelled back and chuckled at him while she turned to the section that held the swimsuits. After a moment or two, she chose a lime green bikini with small white stripes. She slipped on the suit and looked at her in the mirror. "Thank god I decided to join a gym last year." The small amount of hip fat that had gotten on her nerves was completely gone, leaving her hip slightly curvy and making the suit fit nicely. She smiled and grabbed a towel before stepping out into the hallway and making her way back downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and found Nilma making lemonade. She looked up and smiled when Madison walked in. "Hello , everyone else is out back." She set down the partially juiced lemon before pointing to a door. "the patio is right out that door."

"Thanks Nilma. Oh, do you want any help with that?" she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm quite fine, you go have fun."

Madison returned the kind smile and left the kitchen. Stepping out onto the hot patio, she waved her hand in front of her face. Kishan looked over from the pool where they all were and motioned her over. When she got to the edge of the water, Kishan smirked at her while she waved her hand in front of her face. "Am I really that attractive?"

The girl smirked and kicked water in his face. "Don't flatter yourself old man."

"Oh, old man you say? I'll show you old man~" he quickly swam up and grabbed her hands before pulling her form into the clear water.

"Kishan!" she screamed as she fell into him. Standing up, she glared and flicked the wet hair out of her eyes. "Not cool dude…"

All the while, Kishan and Ren were laughing their faces off. Kelsey then came up behind the soaked girl and crossed her arms. "Guys, you asked for it."

They both looked over at her. "Asked for what?"

She and Madison smirked as they exchanged glances. "I don't know yet, but all you have to know is that you asked for it." The two guys looked at the girls with worried glances until Madison decided to break the silence.

"Well, that's for later, for now how about we just play water volleyball?"

Kelsey smiled and pumped a fist into the air. "Girls vs. Boys!"

Madison joined in on her enthusiasm and also threw her fists in the air. "You boys are going down!"

Ren scoffed as he and Kishan got in their places on their side of the pool net. "You, little girl, are going to eat those words."

"Little girl? I'll show just what this 'little girl' can do!" Taking the ball, she served it across the net and the game began. Many cheat-splashes and mean names later, the girls came out on top; 8 to 5. "Ha! What did I tell you?!"

Kishan just glared when he sat down in his pool chair. "We let you win."

"Suuureeee" Madison winked. "_You just let us win_~"

"We did!" he exclaimed.

"Then why are you so defensive about it?" that put him at a loss for words. So he just huffed and sipped on the fresh lemonade Nilma had brought them. "See? That's how it's done" but, just after she said that while she was sipping her own lemonade, she accidently tipped it too far, too fast and it poured all over her face. "Aww… my lemonade"

Everyone else burst out laughing as you wiped the sweetly-sour drink from her face. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." But after looking at their faces for a moment, she began to crack up too.

***later that night around dinner time***

Laughter filled the large house as two teens tried to make dinner. Everyone had decided that they were going to give Nilma the night off and make dinner. But as it turns out, Ren and Kelsey had other important work to do so Kishan and Madison were stuck with the job. As of now, they were in the midst of a flour war and were both covered from head to toe in the white substance.

Another burst of laughter echoed through the halls when Madison shoved some flour down Kishan's shirt. "oh no you don't!" Kishan yelled and ran after the girl. She squeaked and ran around the kitchen, trying to avoid him. Though just as she thought that she'd gotten away, she slipped on a pile of their fun and landed backwards right onto her chaser, who fell back onto the tiled floor and pulled her with him. "ow" Madison rubbed her back when she sat up.

"Yeah, oww" came a voice from under her. She looked down to find Kishan sprawled on the ground, rubbing the pain from his head.

"Oh gosh! Are you ok!?" she giggled despite herself but quickly got up and helped him off the floor. When he was standing again, he wiped some of the flour off of his back side and chuckled.

"You should face seen the face you made when you fell!" this earned a scowl from Madison and another blast of white to his. "Okay, okay, I deserved that… but, not as much are you deserve this!" he then grabbed her arm and turned her around before pouring an entire cup's worth on top of her head.

"Hey!" The now white haired girl scowled as she shook her head back and forth to try to get off as much as possible. "Not cool dude, now I'm going to have to spend an extra like, ten minutes in the shower to get this off…"

"Oh don't be such a baby"

"Baby? Fist Ren calls me a little girl and now you call me a baby?" she furrowed her brow and crossed her small arms over she chest. "Well, I showed him what this little girl could do, and now I'll show you too!"

Kishan's eyebrow rose, as if asking a silent question. 'Oh really?'

Madison's own brow rose in answer. 'Of course'

"What in the world happened in here?!" they both turned to the voice to find Ren standing in the doorway with a surprised look on his face. Kelsey was behind him trying desperately to hold back her laughter. "What did you guys do! You were supposed to be making dinner!"

"Umm" Madison started, trying to find the right words. "We were, but then Kishan 'accidently' threw flour at me and well…"

Ren sighed and ran one of his large hands through his hair. "Whatever, I don't care what happened… just clean this up. I'll just cook something up on the barbeque out back." With that, he turned and walked from the kitchen, Kelsey following closely at his heels.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, the two white covered teens looked at each other and snickered under their breath.

"I think we might have gone a bit too far…" Madison chided.

"You think? If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the floor was white!" they both then turned and set to work trying to clean the kitchen as best they could.

Later that night while Madison was getting ready for bed, her cell phone rang. She set down the brush she'd been using and looked at the number. Not recognizing it, she raised an eyebrow and brought the phone to her ear.

"hello?" the other line was full of static and for a few moments, nothing happened.

"Hello Madison." A voice with a deep Indian accent said.

"W-Who is this?" her voice shook as she tried to stay calm. She already had an idea who is could be. The voice chuckled darkly.

"Oh, I think you know who it is. But, just in case you don't, I'll refresh your memory." There was a moment of terrible silence until he spoke again. "I kept you company in your dreams for the past few years. Every night I visited you."

Madison's voice was stunned to almost silence. "L-Lokesh."

"Smart girl," Madison could hear the smirk in his voice as he drawled on. "Though, it's a shame that you got away from my little, well, present at the restaurant. Now because that didn't work, I've had to go out of my way to get into your head."

"I-into my head?" Madison's terror was growing at every scathing sentence he muttered into the phone. "w-what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if I should tell you or let you figure it out on your own. Have a pleasurable evening Madison- oh, and there's no need to tell anyone of our little chat, wouldn't want anything to happen to that little family you abandoned back in America would we?"

"What did you do to them?!"

"Oh ho, nothing as of yet, but remember, I am always watching. Always." With those final words, the line went dead. And Madison was left alone in her large bedroom. Fear had frozen her body as terrible thoughts flashed through her mind_. 'what did he mean, always watching?' 'how did he know about my family?' 'how did he get my cell phone number?'_ and most of all, _'how did he find me?'_

((A/N: Left you with a lovely little cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this longer than usual chapter! And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! It's been so busy! But really, I've been so lazy… *sigh* I'll truly try to update more often!))

Reviews are love~!


End file.
